doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins is a popular Player's Choice Game Boy video game. It is the sequel to the less sucessful Super Mario Land and also marks the debut of Wario, a character who would quickly become one of the main characters of the Mario series. Story The plot (which takes place directly after the first Mario Land game) sees Mario returning to his estate after rescuing Princess Daisy only to find that it has been taken over by the sinister Wario while he was in Sarasaland. The six golden Coins (Mario's keys to the castle) were spread throughout Mario Land, and the game revolves around Mario traveling across his estate to collect the coins, then defeating Wario and regaining his castle. The game begins with a simple "tutorial" level to help the player learn the controls of the game. After this is completed, the player must travel through seven different "zones" to collect the coins: *The Tree Zone: The Boss of this zone is a giant bird called Radonkel *The Micro Zone: (The North American version of the game mistakingly listed this zone as the Macro Zone) Mario is shrunk and must defeat the giant rat Ricky *The Pumpkin Zone: Mario must defeat the witch Sabasaba *The Mario Zone: Mario has to journey through a giant statue of himself and face the Three Little Pigheads at the end. *TheTurtle Zone: Mario has to go inside of a Whale and fight an Octopus *The Space Zone: Mario has to don a space suit and journey to the Moon. The boss of this zone is Tatanga, the final boss of the original Super Mario Land, indicating that Wario may actually have orchestrated Daisy's kidnapping. And finally, he must enter his own castle and defeat Wario. Each zone (besides the castle) features multiple levels. fighting Fire Wario.]] Gameplay In many ways this game was closer to the original Super Mario Bros. than its precessor. The previous game included a few vehicle levels that put Mario at the wheel of a plane or submarine; these are removed in this game and replaced with the more traditional underwater levels (Mario's space travel is actually a version of the underwater levels, with the same principles). The games power-ups are a bit of a variety, the Super Mushroom performs it's usual ability, but the Fire Flower gives Mario the ability to shoot Superballs. There is also a Carrot which transforms him into Rabbit Mario. The Starman turns Mario invincible, but instead of jumping up and down erratically, it stay still on the ? Block. The graphics are also notably more advanced than Super Mario Land, although all colors are still in black and white Mario is portrayed by an actual sprite instead of block pixels. Trivia *Some enemies are recycled from enemies from Super Mario World (like Miner Ant, which is recycled form of a Digging Chuck). *The worlds are all given names consistently ending in "Zone", a la Sonic the Hedgehog. *This game introduced Bomb Mario. Category: Games Category: Game Boy Games Category: Platforming Games